Wacky Study Adventures (Movie Series)
Wacky Study Adventures is a movie created by Aussie The Robot Chicken. It was first worked on during the start of April and is still in production. STORY The Story consisted of 20 students that were targeted by Red Baron's fleet and were carriers of VelociSalah's DNA. The Students then found out VelociSalah was a dinosaur that was revived to become a human just so he can go under the wing of Red Baron himself. The Students were marked as a Wanted Bounty. Red Baron hired Sheev The Bounty Hunter, who was revealed to be Shiva Kanirum, the missing Valedictorian from Harvard University. Sheev had a huge grudge with Aussie and was put on a wanted by the police through the entire world. Ryan Bankuti, leader of the SGS, created a corporate Nazi looking peacemaker group that was created through the ruins of the Nazis which ironically weren't Nazis. He and his spouse, Analycia, were eventually revealed by Paige O'Realy which were then requested assistance. They believed by flanking the robotic army was the way to stop Red Baron. Which turned out to be a suicide plan which lead to multiple deaths, which started with Zeynep Alta Spouse in which they nearly broke up. The War turned out to be a stalemate as Red Baron launched his massive Gorilatron onto Turkey which turned out to be indestructable until it's wiring code was destroyed. They needed Michelle Gonzales or Julian Cerrone in order to destroy the Robot. However there was no luck. However they remembered Julian's number into creating the DRG weapons he made back in school (Which were somehow legal). Then Red Baron launched a high powered missile across Turkey to hit all colonies which led Aussie to sacrifice himself, this led to losing more teammates which Xiomera died from a Blood Loss. Ryan got impaled. Jake got headshot. Which led to Sheev being the last one to stop the apoolypse until VelociSalah sacrificed himself to destroy the source of Red Baron's power, which led to destroying the carrier and himself. Salah then chose Shiva to have his energy as he has been alive for a entire century well more. This led to Salah's life force to revive all of his dead friends. This ended up into a final musical which revealed that Anatasiya was Shiva's spouse until they divorced. CAST # Ryan Bankuti Medic # Aussie Tyler Ostonal [ Uber Scout] # Anatasiya Kannayiram Stasyshyn Sniper # Antoni Martinez Demoman # Salah Allan Engineer # Esteban Moscote-Gomez BLU Soldier # Manav Shah Pyro # Analycia Bankuti Medic # Samuel Avila-Bejarano Sniper # Zeynep Alta Femscout # Paige O'Realy Femscout # Nick Hanson Demoman # Jared Brown Demoman # Nakai Watkins BLU Spy # Julian Cerrone Spy # Michelle Gonzales Spy # Jake Rodriguez Heavy # Amdi Osami Heavy # Gian Franco Heavy # Amir unreleased Scout # Sheev The Indian Brutal Sniper Brutal Sniper # Patrick Biernat Soldier TRIVIA * Wacky Study Adventures was meant to be release on July 4th, which was delayed to 2018. * Wacky Study Adventures was meant to be a series indicating the time where Tyler was met by Zeynep's gay sign. This was eventually adapted to Zeynep's disorder which I wont' tell you all because of her safety ;). * Zeynep was the first female human created by Salah however she is stuck in her teenage years just like Red Baron's human created beings. * Patrick's voice is Francis from Left 4 Dead 2 and 1 and is one of two characters with an L4D series voice the other one being Analycia. * Analycia's voice is Rochelle from Left 4 Dead 2 * THere was a deleted scene where Shiva is eating meat, however Aussie deleted it due to the fact that it will insult indians out there. * There was a scene where Manav showed his face without the hazmat, that was eventually deleted because he wanted Manav to be mysterious. * Michelle has a secret relationship with Esteban, somehow this is still a myth in school * Initially, There were Beta Versions of the Students in the Movie. Zeynep had pants and her bow was missing and she was also BLU, Salah was initially bald, Paige was meant to be RED, Michelle was supposed to be Female Engineer, that was given to Xiomera due to reasons that I am not explaining.